The Pirate's Final Battle
by Crazy Awesome Neko
Summary: Arthur and Antonio are going to battle, both to settle some scores. But whole will rise in the end? Pirate!Hetalia WARNING: Character death, a topic I've been practicing often lately ...


Privateer Captain Arthur Kirkland scanned the sea through his spyglass, appearing to be looking for something. He sighed and put away his spyglass, and he called up to to the sailor in the crows nest, a bright and lively young lad, to keep a sharp lookout for anything. He then went into his study with an air saying that he wasnt to be bothered unless needed to be. He sat down at his desk and sighed as he placed his elbows on the desk, clasping his hands together, and rested his forehead on his fists.

Moments later, he heard the door open and shut quietly, and he looked up to see his Frenchman of a first mate, Francis Bonnefey. The man was usually very cheerful and flirtatious even, but now, he was serious and stoic, well almost. That would extremly difficult for that man to accomplish.

"You've been looking for the Spainards, haven't you? Let me guess, Carriedo's ship?" Francis asked with a bit of a condesending tone to him. Arthur glared, but not as fiercly as he normally would. The Frenchman was probably the only one to have an argument with the notoriously fierce captain and lived, he even won most of the time. But right at that moment, Arthur was in every mood but one to argue with the man.

"Yes, yes I have, problem? The only reason is because-"

"Because you want to settle scores with the man?" Francis finished for him, raising an inquestioning eyebrow his way. The British captain looked at him in mild shock for a moment, but then scowled and replied, annoyed, "Yes, I guess you can say that, but the main reason is because I've recieved some information that they've got a fresh supply of spices and gold from Africa, and I thought we could get in on the loot. I heard that it was fair sized."

Francis looked at him with some skepticism for a moment or two, and said in response, "Well that may be what you tell to her majesty, but-" and he was cut off by a call from outside, stirring excitement on deck.

"We'll talk about this later, lets see whats going on the deck" Arthur said to his first mate, and the nod he recieved in turn was taken as one of approval, and they oth made their way on deck, and to the middle of all the commotion.

The source was the very young man that Arthur told to keep watch, and he found something.

"What have you found lackey?" he called up to the lad, whom beamed down in return, calling back, "Ship off in the distance Captain! Looks like a Spainards!" and this news greatly pleased the captain, but he would never showed it, and he called up his thanks to the boy, who welcomed the praise with much enthusiasm.

"Go and steer this here lass in the course of that ship Francis, I think its the same one that was our topic of conversation earlier" Arthur commanded, and recieved a nod as Francis turned and hurried off to steer this ship.

Captain Kirkland turned so he was facing his whole crew, all faithful of the captain. They all either feared him or were loyal to him, but all had respect for their captain. Arthur smiled at the thought of this, thinking that they would all probably die for him if the means were neccesary. At that moment, he felt great joy and pride for his crew, and he said to them all, "Lackeys! We are about to risk our lives so we may all earn some loot for ye selves! Now, some of us may not make it out alive from this battle, for I have a keen idea of who is running that there ship! Now, I've battled him in the past, so I know he won't give up so easily, and I hope ye lubbers are all prepared to go into battle, because it'll be worth it in the end, for you all may be able to go home to your families, bloody rich as kings! And queens ..." he added due to the glares from the few females on the crew.

"SO, ARE YOU READY?!" he cried, and was responded with a frenzied cheer from the crew. Their willingness to go into battle caused his heart to swell with pride, and he cheered alongside with them. After most of them have calmed down, himself included, he then ordered, "ALRIGHT, GET STATIONED YE BLOODY BLOKES, MAN THE PORT BOW!" and with that, they all scrambled to obey the captain's orders.

Arthur sighed, and smiled like an idiot as he went to prepare for the upcoming battle.

~/|\~

Conquistador Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo looked on at the nearing ship, leaning on his battle axe, with a deep anxiety within him. He had a feeling this would end badly, at least for him and his crew. His gut told him to surrender immediately, but when he saw whose ship it was, he knew he could never. If it was any other ship, he would of surrendered if he thought he had no chance, but his pride wouldn't let him now. Why? Because he had a few things to settle with the captain of that ship.

His first mate, a Prussian named Gilbert Beilschmeidt, stood beside him, leaning on his lance, when he said, " You gonna try and kill him? If so, I get his first mate" and smirked a tad bit as he said that last part. Antonio's lips danced with a small smile, but soon ended from the simple fact the usually cheerful self was deeply troubled. His first mate, who also was his best friend, noticed this, and patted him on the back, saying, "It'll be OK Toni, you'll beat him!" but sadly, Antonio didnt have the same enthusiasm as his friend did. And not much to his knowledge, so did his crew.

He got up and faced his crew, all which were looking at the nearing ship, all with differing emotions. He the began, "Compadres, friends, we'll be going into battle today. We are going to fight until the bitter end, and I hope that few endure that end. But to those of you that may, my God bless you. But anyway, we will fight, and we wont give up! We will do it for the name of the queen, and the name of God! WHO'S WITH ME?!" and he recieved an enthusiastic cheer from his ever loyal crew. His heart swelled at their willingness to risk death, and his eyes blurred with tears. He then ordered them all to man their stations, and he faced the sea once again.

He closed his eyes, and he prayed.

~/|\~

The two ships sailed until they were side-by-side of each other, and they anchored.

"How've you been Carriedo!? Long time no see!" Arthur cried to the Spainard, a cocky smirk on his face. This made the Spainard boil inside, but he kept his cool, and smiled in return, calling back, "Muy bien compadre! Y tu?"

"I've been well as well, so surrender or fight Carriedo?"

Antonio smiled sadly at the British man, and replied, "Amargo final, Kirkland!"

Arthur nodded, a bit surprised at the sadness in the cheerful man's eyes, and ordered for his men to board the ship.

The battle began.

Swords clashed, shots rang out, men and women alike yelled, it was near pure chaos.

Spain was fighting off two opposing sailors when he spotted him. The one he truly wanted to fight.

Arthur was fighting a few sailors, and soon enough they both fought until they were facing each other, in the midst of everything around them.

Antonio readied himself for battle, raising his axe, and Arthur did as well, raising is sword.

"You ready to die Carriedo?"

"Si~ What about you?"

"Yes, I've lived a good life!"

"Alright, good luck Kirkland"

"You too Carriedo!"

They both charged. Their weapons clashed, metal on metal.

"You know-"

_Clash!_

"I've been waiting for a long time to be able to do this again Carriedo!"

_Clash!_

"Me too Kirkland, I-"

_Clash!_

"-have been waiting a long time as well, and-"

_Clash!_

"I prepare to fight until I die-"

_Clash!_

"-or kill you Kirkland!"

_Clash!_

"Me too Carriedo! In fact-"

_Clash! BANG!_

"-I think things are going in my favor now!"

He had Antonio on the ground, sword's tip hovering over his chest.

"Any last words?"

Antonio looked around him. Gilbert was being slowly defeated by what he recognized as Arthur's first mate. But he was going down with a fight, dignified. The rest of his crew were being slowly taken down as well. His hand went to his cross necklace, clutching it in his hands, he said, "Yes, two things really, a declaration, and a request" and he looked to Arthur for approval.

Arthur nods, and Antonio then yells as loud as his lungs would let him, "MY AMIGOS, THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND FRIENDSHIP! I WILL FOREVER CHERISH YOU IN MY MEMORIES! YOU MAKE ME PROUD, AND I TRULY LOVE LIKE MY FAMIGLA! GOODBYE, AND GOD BLESS YOU! NEVER FORGET CONQUISTADOR CAPTAIN ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO!" he took a deep breath, and looked around him.

He sawhis crew look at him with pride. His job there was done. Now just one more thing.

"Now Arthur, please tell my little Lovi I forgive him, and that I'm proud, please?"

Arthur was surprised by this request, but nodded, numb.

Antonio closed his eyes, and awaited the end.

Arthur plunged the sword down into him.

Conquistador Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was gone.

Privateer Captain Arthur Kirkland mourned him.


End file.
